Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law
Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law (一木天龍：弁護士, Ichiki Tenryū: Bengoshi) is a Japanese adult anime series and an anime version of the 2000-2007 series, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law and the WB Animation revival series, Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law. It was developed by Toei Animation and Studio Gallop and will air on TV Asahi in Japan in the year 2018 and Adult Swim's Toonami in America in the year 2019. Info Ikki Tenryou becomes a lawyer after he retires from being a Medafighter. With the help of his employees, he can take care of criminals whether they're guilty or not. Cast Main Characters *'Ikki Tenryou' - A lively and easygoing boy from Medabots, although a bit timid, who becomes a full-time lawyer after he retires from being a Medafighter. *'Sakura' - A girl from Cardcaptor Sakura who becomes Ikki's assistant after her dad got murdered. In the series, she has a tragic past after the events of Cardcaptor Sakura. *'Medabee' - A Medabot belonging to Ikki Tenryou and an outdated Beetle-type Medabot from Medabots who is Ikki's secretary. *'Kimiko/Velma Dinkley' - A bespetacled resident girl genius from Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny, who is Ikki's second assistant. Recurring Characters *'Li/Henry Wong' - A half-Hong Kong and half-Japanese boy and a Tai Chi student from Digimon Tamers who is now a computer worker. *'Terriuma/Anthony' - A boy from Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars who is now a police officer. *'Terrafin' - A Skylander from Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars who is now a police officer. *'Knuckles' - A echidna from Sonic X who is Ikki's chief, and owner of the law firm Super Emerald Inc.. *'Judge Kaiba' - A Kaiba CEO man from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, who is now a court judge who often hears Ikki's cases. *'Guardian Cerebus/Kero' - The guardian of the Clow Cards. After the end of season 1, he becomes a guard of the court. Other characters *'Takeshi/Brock' - A Rock-Type expert from Kanto who appeared in Pokémon. He usually appears as a jury member or as someone witnessing a trial. *'Judge Sora' - A soccer girl player from Digimon Adventure, who is now a court judge who often hears Ikki's cases. *'Gulimon' - A Imaginary Digimon from Digimon Tamers, who is now a bailiff. *'Hiroto/Tristan Taylor' - A fighter and Duelist boy from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, who is now a bailiff. *'Judge Himekō/Fred' - A statuesque and brave man from Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny who is now a court judge who hears Ikki's cases. *'Chris Thorndyke' - A boy from Sonic X who is a jury member. *'Judge Jukain/Sceptile' - a Grass-Type Starter from Pokémon Advanced Generation who is now a court judge. Rival Lawyers *'Kikuhime/Samantha' - a strong-willed girl from Medabots who is a second lawyer. He serves as Ikki's courtroom rival, as well as one of Ikki's closest friends. Clients Ikki's Rival Lawyers Episodes List of Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law episodes Music Opening Theme (Japanese) *"Semero Sh!tty"- Hironobu Kageyama and MIQ Closing Theme (Japanese) *"Adjourned no Uta"- Mitsuko Horie and Ichiro Mizuki Opening Theme (English) *"Objection! Ikki Coming Through!"- PelleK and ReinXeed Voice Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Trivia *This series is a anime incarnation to both Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law and Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law. *This is the first adult anime series to feature characters from non-adult anime, such as Pokémon and Sonic X. *It contains anime characters from all anime series. *Despite being an adult anime comedy, it is acutally a T-rated anime series. **However, despite that, it contained naughty words (like "fuck" and "shit", the word "fuck" is censored due to the show's TV-14 rating, though). International In Canada, the series aired on Teletoon as part of its Teletoon at Night block. It also aired on Cartoon Network Canada as part of its Adult Swim block. When it was first released in Japan, it aired on TV Asahi. Quotes Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law/Quotes Uncensored The uncensored version of the series is released on iTunes, DVD, and on Adult Swim's Toonami as part of a special event. The uncensored version of the series is basically the same, but with the word "fuck" is not censored, and some scenes added on each episode. Reception Critical response The series received mixed to positive reviews. Critics praised the series for its humor, animation and outstanding cast, but they panned the series for being too quirky. Reviews for the writing and episodes were mixed to positive. Category:Toei Animation Category:Studio Gallop Category:Adult Swim Category:Black comedy Category:Surreal humor Category:Sitcom Category:Anime Sitcoms Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:Anime Category:Anime version Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:TV Asahi Category:TV-14-LSV Category:Crossovers